comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ANIMATIED MULTIVERSE SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE YOUTUBE: PLOT: Miles Morales, a teenager who admires Spider-Man, struggles to adjust to his new elite boarding school and live up to the expectations of his parents, Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis, who views Spider-Man as a menace. After developing a crush on his classmate Gwanda, Miles seeks advice from his uncle Aaron Davis. Aaron encourages Miles to pursue his passion for graffiti and leads him to an abandoned subway station where Miles can draw. While there, Miles is bitten by a radioactive spider and develops spider-like abilities. Unable to contact Aaron, he returns to the station and accidentally finds a secret laboratory where Wilson Fisk has built a particle accelerator to access parallel universes and reconnect with alternative versions of his wife and son, who died in a car accident. Spider-Man arrives to disable the accelerator and fights Green Goblin and Prowler. During the melee, Spider-Man meets Miles and senses they are alike but is then gravely wounded when the accelerator malfunctions. Spider-Man gives Miles a thumb-drive device to disable the accelerator, informing him that if the machine is turned on again, it could destroy the city. Miles then escapes while Spider-Man is killed by Fisk. Inspired by his sacrifice, Miles attempts to master his new abilities but inadvertently damages the device. Miles is later approached by Peter B. Parker, an older, jaded Spider-Man from another dimension who has separated from his ex-wife Mary Jane Watson. Peter has been brought into Miles’s world by the accelerator and needs to return home so he begrudgingly agrees to train Miles in exchange for help in stealing data about how to repair the device from Fisk's research facility. While breaking into the building, Miles displays new powers: invisibility and a "venom blast" that can shock an enemy by touch. They are confronted by Fisk's assistant Olivia Octavius, who reveals that Peter will deteriorate and die. Miles and Peter are then rescued by Gwanda, revealed to be another dimension-displaced heroine whose real name is Gwen Stacy. Gwen leads Peter and Miles to the house of May Parker, who is sheltering Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham and Peni Parker and SP//dr; they are revealed to also be deteriorating, so Miles proposes disabling the accelerator himself to send the other Spider-People home. While Peni repairs the device, Peter unsuccessfully attempts to teach Miles how to control his powers. Pressure from the group causes an overwhelmed Miles to retreat to Aaron's apartment, where he discovers that Aaron is Prowler and narrowly evades him. Miles returns to May's house to inform the group, but Miles was followed and the group is soon located by Fisk, Prowler, Octavius, Scorpion and Tombstone, leading to a brawl. Aaron corners Miles but refuses to kill him when he learns that his nephew is under the mask. Fisk shoots Aaron for hesitating, and while Miles gets himself and Aaron to safety, Aaron succumbs to his injuries. Jefferson discovers Miles over Aaron's body and mistakes the new Spider-Man for the killer. Peter decides to restrain and leave Miles behind due to his inexperience. Jefferson arrives outside Miles' door to tell him about Aaron’s death and assumes Miles does not want to speak to him, apologizing for his mistakes and reassuring Miles. Uplifted, Miles escapes and visits May's house, where he modifies a Spider-Man costume for himself before joining the fight against Octavius and Scorpion, who are ultimately defeated. Miles activates the device and sends the Spider-People back home just before Fisk arrives. The two fight throughout the accelerator, attracting Jefferson’s attention. He realizes that Spider-Man is not the enemy and encourages him, giving Miles the necessary motivation to knock Fisk unconscious and destroy the accelerator. As the authorities arrest Fisk and his enforcers, Jefferson recognizes Spider-Man as a hero, and Miles embraces the powers and responsibilities of his new life. Gwen later finds a way to contact Miles from her home universe so they can maintain their friendship, while Peter readies to fix his relationship with Mary Jane. In a post-credits scene, Miguel O'Hara learns about the crisis and develops his own dimension-hopping device to intervene. O'Hara decides to return to "the beginning" (Earth-67), but ends up getting into an argument with that universe's Spider-Man. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animated Multiverse Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Spider-Man - Miles Morales Category:Spider-Man - Peter B Parker Category:Spider-Man - Peter Parker Category:Spider- Gwen/Ghost Spider - Gwen Stacy Category:Aaron Davis - The Prowler Category:Jefferson Davis Category:Aunt May Category:Rio Morales Category:Mary Jane Watson Category:Spider-Ham Category:Peni Parker & Sp//dr Category:Spider-Man Noir Category:Doctor Octopus - Olivia Octavius Category:Wilson Fisk - Kingpin Category:Vanessa Fisk Category:Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Category:Lonnie Thompson Lincoln - Tombstone Category:Mac Gargan - The Scorpion Category:Stan Lee Category:Spider- Man 2099 - Miguel O’Hara Category:Spider-Man 1967